


Deals

by anassa_anemou



Series: Mate-less and Looking [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fullmoon_ficlet, M/M, prompt: Commitment, spoilers to 3.12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff tries to get information on cleaning up his report, Chris want to reassert their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deals

Chris looks spectacular, snugger dark jeans than he is used to put and a green t-shirt. The assemble doesn’t look weird, but it’s far from the comfortable pants and the formal long sleeved or plaid shirts. John takes it all in, the sagged posture and the way Chris is playing with a empty beer bottle; it almost makes him feel guilty for arriving thirty minutes late. 

“Chris, sorry, Stiles was with a fever and I wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to hop around town like usual.” John sits and orders a beer too, he favors whiskey with fucked up business, but he can’t heavy drink when he has a shift early in the morning.

“Is he really staying at home? I though Scott and him were meeting with Allison for a movie marathon today.” Chris quirks an eyebrow, a challenge in his voice.

“They are coming over to the my house, Stiles said Allison would text you after she checked with Isaac. Apparently they are all pack now. But I didn’t asked you here to talk about the kids, I need some information.” John reroutes the conversation and sees how Chris tenses, maybe he was expecting John to act as usual, just bickering and nothing more.

“Should we talk about this here?” 

“We can’t at my house with the dog ears and we never went to yours, so, where do you want to do this?” John gives a big gulp, downing the whole beer. “I need to do my report, how do you usually keeps things out of the public eye?”

He waves for a new beer, this time letting it rest in the table, knowing he will probably only take one or two after this one. Chris looks grimly around them, it is discreet, but John been watching him for so long now, he can see the micro movements Chris’s hunter abilities let on. 

“Derek and I, with Peter’s meddling, did all. I can get you some pointers on the report, from a gun specialist and hunter from many years; McCall won’t have proof of anything, none of us would be able to explain things or to show court proofs. ” 

The way he says it it’s snappish and John keeps quietly pulling the beer label out, waiting for Chris to say anything else. It’s not that he thinks Chris owes him anything, well, he would have preferred if he, Melissa, his kid or anyone, really, had told him what was happening in his town, but he can’t deny it could’ve been extra infuriating to know and still not be able to do anything.

“I know you are mad, but I don’t know what I should have done. It’s not our practice to bring civilian to this craziness, Stiles shouldn’t have been in the middle of it, but I looked out for him. It wasn’t perfect and I tried to scare him, more than once; sometimes he was the enemy, because he was their allies, but I always tried to keep myself in check.” He pauses, drinking from John’s beer and it’s such an intimate gesture, John chokes up. “I don’t want you to feel I was fucking with you, or that I was fishing for info, maybe that was something I could do, but I prefer to seek proof myself. Look, I suck at this, ok. I’m not used to having friends outside of the job, but now that you know, we can try to trust each other, I’ll share anything I learn from now on.”

John wants to think, he should leave and think about what Chris said, but right now, he give his hand to shake and it’s relieved to see Chris perk up with his action. He wants to put all cards at the table, so he makes it clear their are making a deal, he will share his own info too and he wants the pointers Chris promised, so Chris better commit himself to full disclosure. 

When Chris nods, John relax. They finish his beer and ask for another round, and John doesn’t bring up his hurt or how he been wanting something that isn’t friendship. He knows how to make a strategic retreat. He has to worry about Stiles next, and their talk.


End file.
